


"You're Perfect"

by jellyfish_kuchen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Affectionate Iwa-chan, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, i should be sorry, minor power play but not really, of course this would be my first work on here, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfish_kuchen/pseuds/jellyfish_kuchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hold still.." Iwaizumi huffed out, his breath hot against the nape of Oikawa's neck. The taller man shivered and pouted.</p>
<p>"But Iwa-chan, you're moving too slow."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You're Perfect"

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this filth  
> This is nothing but pure sin because I was thirsty for IwaOi

"Iwa-chan.." he breathed, feeling hot, callused hands trail from his hips, up his waist and over his chest. He felt fingers tug at the buttons of his shirt, slowly pinching each button free and exposing his chest bit by bit. Oikawa leaned back, reaching for Iwaizumi's hip to try to force them closer together.  

"Hold still.." Iwaizumi huffed out, his breath hot against the nape of Oikawa's neck. The taller man shivered and pouted.

"But Iwa-chan, you're moving too slow." Oikawa complained, turning his head to glare at him. Iwaizumi pinched his setter's nipple harshly between his thumb and forefinger, forcing a strangled yelp from him. "M-Mean..!" He whines.

"Look forward. Don't move, Assikawa." Iwaizumi's voice was gruff, but laced with the slightest amount of amusement. Oikawa obeyed and turned back away from him, grumbling softly in irritation. 

Iwaizumi pressed his hips against Oikawa's ass and rocked forward a bit, humming at the friction through the fabric of their pants. He pressed hot kisses to the back of Oikawa's neck and shoulders as he slid the shirt slowly from his shoulders, and dropped it to the floor. Iwaizumi's eyes trailed over Oikawa's back, the lean muscle moving ever so slightly under pale skin as Oikawa shifts on his feet. He slides his hands up his back in admiration, then down the length of his defined arms. He leans in and drags his teeth over the nape of Oikawa's neck, biting down hard and dragging a groan from the other's throat.

"I...Iwa-chan.." he exhaled, reaching back and running his hand through the black hair on Iwaizumi's head. "S-Shit.." Iwaizumi sucked on Oikawa's neck hard, ripping another moan from chest. He only stopped once there was a dark red blotch painted on Oikawa's pale neck. He smirked against his mark and moved to kiss his shoulder softly.

"You don't listen very well, Oikawa.. I said not to move." He rumbled, dragging his nails down Oikawa's abdomen, goosebumps raising in their wake as Oikawa's breath hitched and he pressed back into Iwaizumi's heat.

"I-Its not fair... I-I want to touch you, Hajime.." He grumbled breathlessly. Iwaizumi tensed slightly at the use of his name and his cock positively jumped in response. Oikawa's lips curled up into a smirk. "Do you like it w-when I call you that, Hajime?" He purred, rocking his hips back against Iwaizumi's and relishing in the grunt he managed to pull from the man behind him.

 Iwaizumi gulped and bit at the inside of his cheek. "Fuck, Oikawa.." he muttered, feeling his control start to slip out of his grasp. Oikawa ground his hips back against him in such delicious movements, forcing soft growls to slip from his lips. Iwaizumi wrapped his arms tighter around Oikawa, and pressed against each of his movements with growing need. 

Eventually, his hand slipped past the waistband of Oikawa's pants and rubbed at Oikawa's neglected cock through his underwear. The visible shudder he was able to pull from his setter was enough to make him groan as if he'd touched himself and not Oikawa. 

Iwaizumi pushed the other's pants down, and Oikawa turned around to face him, all flushed and breathless. His eyes were half-lidded and his pupils were blown wide so only the smallest amount of chocolate irises were visible. Iwaizumi couldn't keep his eyes from roaming his beautiful boyfriend. The flush had spread as far as his chest and his skin seemed to glow. Oikawa's cock was pressing painfully against the material of his boxers and there was a smear of wet where precum had spilt from his dick.

"You're perfect.." Iwaizumi breathed, his hands sliding to Oikawa's hips and his eyes flicked back up to watch the blush darkening across his cheeks. 

Oikawa pouted slightly, and stepped closer, closing the distance between them. He leaned forward, lips ghosting over Iwaizumi's as he whispered, "You're such a romantic, Iwa-chan~" His hands slid around Iwaizumi's neck as he finally kissed him.

What started as a soft kiss quickly grew into deep, hungry movements of lips on lips, tongue against tongue, teeth on teeth. One of Iwaizumi's hands had moved to tangle itself into Oikawa's soft hair, and pulled hard enough to force their mouths apart. Oikawa whines in complaint until Iwaizumi's mouth latched onto his collar bone and he felt him sink his teeth into his over sensitive skin. Oikawa's moan was high, and his body quaked as he gripped into Iwaizumi's hair. "N-Not fair, Iwa-chan.." he shudders out, feeling himself get pressed back against the wall with an audible thump. 

Oikawa's hands untangled themselves from Iwaizumi's hair and moved to work at the buttons of his shirt. He'd had enough of being the only one being touched. Iwaizumi pulled off his neck and leans back to make the task easier on his boyfriend. 

Oikawa's hands moved quickly to remove the offending clothing, shoving the shirt off of Iwaizumi's shoulders and he took a moment to stare at the expanse of firm muscle of his chest and arms under deliciously tan skin. Oikawa seemed breathless for a moment as he slid his hands over Iwaizumi's muscular chest, and down his sides.

Iwaizumi reached up and cupped Oikawa's cheek, kissing him deeply, nibbling softly at Oikawa's lips. Oikawa moaned, opening his lips slightly and groaned when he felt Iwaizumi's tongue lick into his mouth. He pulled Iwa-chan flush against him by the hips as he leaned into his mouth, slowly turning the two of them around so Iwaizumi's back was pressed against the wall.  

When the kiss parted, Oikawa rocked his hips forward against Iwaizumi's. "Ahh.. What are you doing, T-Tooru?" He asks, his voice more of a growl than anything else.

"Shush, Iwa-chan~" Oikawa cooed, unbuttoning the other's pants with a swift movement. Then Oikawa dropped to his knees, looking up at Iwaizumi with playful eyes. 

The man on his knees hooked his fingers into the waistband of his boyfriend's pants and underwear then pulled both of them off in one quick motion. Iwaizumi's cock was flushed red and dripping precum obscenely from it's slit. Oikawa moans at the sight and wraps his hand around the base of his cock. 

"Hajime.." he breathed, thick and hot as he leaned forward, brushing his lips over the sensitive head of Iwaizumi's cock.  

A labored groan shaked on its way past Iwaizumi's lips; his hands moved to tangle themselves in Oikawa's hair. "Fuck.. T-Tooru.." Iwaizumi's voice broke as he felt Oikawa's lips slip around his cock. Oikawa sucked softly and started bobbing his head with a lewd slurping sound; his eyes made contact with Iwaizumi's. His eyes were blown black, and his abs twitched as he resisted the urge to just fuck his mouth.

Oikawa took his boyfriend's cock into his throat and hallowed out his cheeks. He sucked him hard and bobbed his head quickly. Iwaizumi's hips twitched and he bucked them forward, holding onto Oikawa's hair. Oikawa groans and gulps around the other's cock, sending too wet and too hot sensations up Iwaizumi's spine.  

"Oh Christ.. T-Tooru.." Iwaizumi grunted, thrusting into his throat with slow and fluid motions. He pulled out of his mouth after a while and Oikawa looked up at him with his mouth hanging open and lips red and swollen. His chest heaved heavy breaths that matched Oikawa's, and their eyes shared a glazed over expression. It took a moment but Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa to his feet, and pulled him over to the bed.  

Oikawa has a smug expression on his face. "Ooh, Iwa-chan is so eager~ was it that good?" He cooed into his ear, before Iwaizumi shot him a glare.  

Iwaizumi shoved Oikawa onto the bed on his back. "Don't get cocky yet, Trashikawa, I'm not done with you." He said gruffly; Oikawa's eyebrows raised tauntingly. 

"Come on then~ I can handle whatever big bad Iwa-chan throws at me." His eyelashes fluttered, and he lifts his hips in an obscene gesture as he pushed his underwear off and kicks them to the floor. 

Iwaizumi flushed slightly and frowned. "Turn over, ass up, Shittikawa."

"Yes, yes~" Oikawa hummed, turning onto his stomach and tucking his knees under him so his ass was raised up.

Iwaizumi looked over the other's ass and thighs, all muscle and soft in just the right places. He went to the bedside table and pulled out a small tube of lubricant that he set on the bed beside Oikawa's legs before kneeling on the bed behind him. 

"I'm getting impatient, Iwa-chan." Oikawa complained, wiggling his hips to taunt Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi didn't dignify his spoiled boyfriend with an answer, and instead slides one hand over the small of his back, his other hand spreading Oikawa's legs a bit. 

Oikawa pouts impatiently and was about to turn over and complain when he felt something warm and moist slide over his entrance, sending a jolt up his spine. 

Iwaizumi smirks and licks again, watching as Oikawa moans and squirms. He held his hips firmly, flicking his tongue over Oikawa's hole in random patterns before lightly pressing his tongue forward. 

"Ahh.. I-Iwa-chan..! Hajime~" he moans, pressing back into Iwaizumi's tongue. "Oh, fuck.." Iwaizumi can't help but feel a strong sense of pride as he slowly pulled Oikawa apart with his tongue.

He lapped and sucked on the sensitive skin as he reached for the lube. He thrusts his tongue into him, feeling Oikawa twitch and hearing choked curses tearing themselves involuntarily from Oikawa's throat. Iwaizumi coats his fingers in a generous amount of lubricant as he pulled away from Oikawa's ass. 

The taller man heaved heavy breaths and twisted his hands into the bedding. He had his face pressed into the bed and gulped, turning to see what Iwaizumi was doing when he suddenly felt two fingers push into him. Oikawa groaned, his back arching as he rocked his hips back into Iwaizumi's fingers. 

"You look so good, Tooru.." Iwaizumi's voice rumbled as he leaned over Oikawa's back. He thrusted his fingers into Oikawa, slowly, and deliberately avoiding his prostate to tease him. He bites Oikawa's back, hearing Oikawa sob out a moan. 

"H-Hajime.. please.." his voice was hoarse, and broken. He rocked his hips back into Iwaizumi's fingers, desperate for more friction. 

"Please what?" Iwaizumi asked, his eyes narrow slightly as he hooked his fingers into Oikawa's prostate.

Oikawa yelped and moaned loudly, but then the pressure was gone, leaving him trembling and hiccuping. "H-Hajime.." his hips rocked back against his fingers. "More, please.. I-I want.." he breathed hard, biting his lip. "I n-need more.." 

Iwaizumi slid another finger into him and curled them, thrusting them hard into Oikawa who could only groan and shout as he arched into Iwaizumi. Oikawa could feel his orgasm coming on fast, he could see spots and he moaned loudly. He felt Iwaizumi's hand wrap around his cock but just as he got to the edge, the fingers were removed and Iwaizumi's hand gripped tightly around his cock, stopping what would have been his orgasm right it it's tracks. 

Oikawa's hips quaked and he groaned pitifully. Iwaizumi smirks lightly against his back. "I can't have you cumming without me, can I?" 

Oikawa whimpers as Iwaizumi released his cock, and gets off of him. He heard the pop of the cap from the lube and looked back to watch as Iwaizumi slicked up his cock. 

"Oh, Hajime.." Oikawa breathed out heavily, his eyelids hanging heavy over barely open eyes. "I can't wait a-any longer.."

"On your back, Tooru.." Iwaizumi grunted, a hand moving to Oikawa's hip to guide him onto his back. Iwaizumi knelt between his thighs, pumping his own lube slicked cock slowly. Oikawa spread his legs and his expression begged for Iwaizumi to hurry. 

Iwaizumi positions himself at his hole, enjoying the sight of his usually proud boyfriend weakened with need. He rubbed his cock at his hole slowly before pressing in just the head, watching Oikawa whine and pant. 

Oikawa felt nothing but need. He was desperate, Iwaizumi's hands were now on either side of Oikawa's shoulders as he pushed his cock into him with one rough movement. He shouted out, his eyes closing tightly as his hands gripped helplessly into the bedding.

"Shit.." Iwaizumi groaned roughly, tight heat enveloping him. Oikawa's inner walls were twitching and gripping him in a sensation that was so good that he had to grab and hold onto Oikawa's hips to keep himself still. 

"Hajime.." Oikawa rasped out, volume barely above a whisper. "M-Move, hurry.." he begged, wrapping his long legs around Iwaizumi's hips. 

Iwaizumi didn't need to be told twice; he swings his hips back before snapping them back in to the hilt. Oikawa arched off the bed, letting out a broken moan when Iwaizumi's cock brushed into his prostate.

Oikawa's breathless moans and whines were all the encouragement Iwaizumi needed. He rolled his hips into him, moving in slow, yet powerful movements, watching Oikawa fall apart under him.  

Oikawa's arms moved to wrap around Iwaizumi's neck and back. He was a panting, moaning, whimpering mess, digging his nails into Iwaizumi's back and mewling "Hajime" and "Iwa-chan" as if he'd forgotten how to say anything else. 

Heat began to build up and Iwaizumi's thrusts became more erratic as he grew more desperate. He felt his orgasm approach with borderline alarming speed, and groaned roughly against Oikawa's shoulder. Oikawa sobbed gratefully when Iwaizumi's hand started to tug on his own neglected cock roughly. The thrusts of Iwaizumi's hips matched the movements of his hand, both growing more desperate as Iwaizumi felt the heat pool in the pit of his stomach. He bit down on Oikawa's shoulder and grunts, feeling Oikawa twitch and clamp down around him as he came hard with a choked cry, quickly sending Iwaizumi into his own orgasm. Iwaizumi thrusts into him slowly, riding out their orgasms until they were both spent.

Both men were left in a hazy state of exhaustion, all heavy breathing and heavy heartbeats. Iwaizumi fought to stay upright as he pulled out of Oikawa, who whimpered uncomfortably, now feeling empty. He sits up after finally catching his breath, wincing at the soreness in his hips.

"Iwa-chan, you're such a brute" Oikawa complains half-heartedly, lips curling into a tired smile. 

"Shut up." Iwaizumi grumbled, reaching for a box of tissues on the bedside table to clean up with. He turned back to Oikawa and wiped the slowly drying cum from his chest and stomach.

Oikawa flopped on his back on the bed, and turned onto his side, yawning dramatically. "I'm cold, Iwa-chan. Hurry up."  

"Yeah, yeah." Iwaizumi rolled his eyes with a faint smile as he tossed the tissues to the garbage and laid next to Oikawa so they faced each other.

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi with a soft, real smile that made Iwaizumi's heart skip a beat. He leaned in to kiss him softly, stroking Oikawa's face and neck with both hands.

Oikawa's smile widened and he parts the kiss with a gentle shove. "I love you, too." He said with a soft nuzzle to Iwaizumi's jaw. Iwaizumi smirked and wraps his arms around Oikawa to hold him close and let the sweet haze of afterglow wash over them. "You're perfect," Oikawa whispers softly against Iwaizumi's neck. Iwaizumi yawns, responding with nothing but a soft sigh as he pulled Oikawa further against him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Its been years since I wrote fanfic and the first thing I write is this.
> 
> I should be sorry for this but I'm not really.


End file.
